Biologi
by IchiIchiKawaii
Summary: "Mmm—Kurokocchi" "Ha'i?" "Kalau kulihat, sepertinya Kurokocchi sangat pandai dalam mata pelajaran ini ya? Apalagi BAB reproduksi." Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya ia mulai curiga. "Tapi aku ini tipe kinestetik-ssu, Jadi aku hanya bisa belajar menggunakan tubuhku. Kurokocchi mau ya jadi model peragaku?" Yaoi! Mature contain. Lime (tapi gagal).


**A/N: **_**banzai**_**~ FF pertama Ichi di fandom kurobasu ini khusus buat OTP tercinta Ichi ne~ dan karena ini **_**First fic**_** ne, jadi Ichi sangat mohon kritik dan saran dari **_**author-tachi**_** maupun **_**reader-tachi**_** sekalian demi kebaikan fanik-fanfik Ichi selanjut na^^. **_**Dozo yoroshiku minna**_**.**

**Warnings: Alay, humor gagal, beberapa bahasa tidak baku, mengandung unsur dewasa (18 tahun ke atas –mungkin-), dan **_**typo**_**(**_**s**_**). **

* * *

**Biologi.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **

**Biologi **** IchiIchiKawaii**

* * *

**3rd. PoV.**

Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, terlihat sekali raut tersiksa dari wajahnya.

Tarik napas, buang napas, tarik lagi, tunggu, jangan langsung dikeluarkan, tahan dulu lima detik, lalu keluarkan. Yah, itu bagus. Setidaknya akan menambah kadar oksigen untuk otaknya.

_Hell_. Oksigen. Mengingatkannya pada salah satu BAB dalam sebuah buku laknat yang saat ini ia pegang.

Buku Biologi.

_Bios_ itu makhluk hidup, logi itu berasal dari kata _logos_ yang berarti ilmu. Tandanya ilmu yang mempelajari tentang makhluk hidup –begitu kata gurunya.

Halah. Persetan.

Bagaimana para ilmuwan biologi itu bisa mengerti banyak mengenai makhluk hidup –yang salah satunya adalah manusia- , kalau setiap kali ia dan banyak dari teman-temannya –yang juga manusia- membaca salah satu dari jenis buku biologi saja, membuat kadar oksigen di otaknya –otak mereka juga- berkurang terus dan terus hingga merasa seperti akan mati?! Mabuk, _collapse,_ tepar: Tewas Terdampar. Tewas artinya mati, _die_.

Sudah cukup jelas kan bagaimana biologi itu membunuhnya? Membunuh sel-sel otaknya yang harus dipaksa menghafal ratusan nama-nama latin—Aaaargh!

Ilmu itu seharusnya lebih manusiawi! Langsung _to the point_ dan menggunakan kalimat efektif yang singkat, jelas, dan tidak ambigu. Dan akan SANGAT baik jika buku itu menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari yang lugas dan komunikatif, tanpa bahasa-bahasa Yunani kuno yang ia tak tahu sampai detik ini orang-orang Yunani masih menggunakannya atau tidak, karena sekarang kan sudah modern.

Dan kalau bukan karena Ujian Akhir Sekolah mata pelajaran biologi yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari, ia sungguh tak sudi membuka-buka buku hijau laknat dengan gambar reptil menjijkan pada sampul depannya.

Dan kalau bukan karena Kurokocchi; temannya –pacarnya- yang memaksanya untuk tetap belajar biologi, mungkin ia lebih memilih menggunakan pensil keramat yang pernah diberi Midorima padanya dulu, untuk ujian besok.

Tapi ia sadar kalau pensilnya sudah hilang. Dan ketika ia mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk meminjam pensil itu dari Kuroko, pemuda dengan surai biru muda itu malah mengambil tindakan _ngambek_ praktis dengan tatapan tajam yang hanya Kise saja yang tahu bagaimana rupanya.

_Oke, lupakan. Lupakan. Kembali fokus, Kise. Fokus_. –batinnya.

Dan ia kembali melafalkan sebuah kata asing yang baru saja dibacanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Errrghh... _porifera_ itu.. enggg—" Kise mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Hewan berpori" Lalu sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir tipisnya. "Aaaah, sepertinya ini mudah-ssu. _Porifera_, hewan berpori. Yah, cukup mudah diingat" Kemudian ia membuka lembaran buku yang sebelumnya sudah ia tandai dengan pembatas buku, menuliskan kata _porifera_ pada kolom jawaban, lalu membaca pertanyaan selanjutnya:

"Sebutkan salah satu jenis _porifera_ yang biasa dimanfaatkan oleh manusia dalam kehidupan sehari-hari!"

"Nggg—" Kise berpikir. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia melihat sosok bayangan yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang setengah terbuka. "Kurokocchi!" Ucapnya semangat.

Biar sedikit Author jelaskan. Kuroko sengaja menginap di rumah Kise untuk menjaganya agar tetap belajar sesuai yang diharapkannya, bukan pergi ke lapangan basket atau ke tempat karaoke seperti yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan lalu saat kekasih kuningnya itu sedang menghadapi Ulangan Harian yang berujung dengan bobroknya seluruh nilai dalam ujian tertulisnya.

"Kise-kun, aku manusia, bukan hewan. Dan seingatku, orang tuaku tidak memberiku nama yang mirip dengan salah satu jenis _porifera_" Ucapnya polos.

Dan Kise tertawa lepas. Betapa menggemaskannya pemuda mungil yang baru menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua bulan terakhir ini. Ia jadi ingin memeluknya.

"Kise-kun, belajarlah dulu baru peluk-peluk. Nanti kalau kau memelukku, kau susah lepasnya. Seperti lintah"

"Dan lintah itu salah satu jenis _platyhelmyntes _kan, Kurokocchi?"

Ah, BINGO!

Seper sekali, Kise. Kau berhasil mengingatnya!

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Kau kan juga akan ikut ujian"

"Iya tapi jadwal ujian biologiku berbeda denganmu. Jadi aku belum belajar"

Melihatnya, sebuah ide jadi terlintas di kepala Kise.

"Jadi kapan ujian biologimu?"

"Lusa"

"Kenapa kau tidak belajar sekarang? Bersamaku?"

"Tidak" Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "aku besok ujian matematika, Kise -kun. Otakku sudah penuh dengan rumus-rumus yang membuatku pusing. Setiap kali aku mengambil botol minumku, tiba-tiba rumus volume luas alas dikali tinggi itu terbayang di otakku, atau setiap kali aku menaiki tangga, aku jadi terbayang trigonometri sin cos tan cosecan—"

"—Aaaaah! Cukup-ssu. Kurokocchi jangan membuatku tambah gila~"

Kuroko terdiam. "_Gomenasai_" Lalu menatap Kise dengan pandangan iba.

Oh, betapa tersiksanya kekasih kuningnya ini. Ia jadi kasihan.

"Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya temani aku belajar ya?" Mohonnya dengan mata yang bersinar minta pertolongan.

Kuroko menghela napas pendek, "Apa tidak mengganggu?"

"Tidak, tidak kok!" Kise spontan menjawab. "Kau bisa membantuku menghafalkan nama-nama latin kampungan itu, ya ya ya ya? Kurokocchikau mau ya?"

Melihat tatapan mengiba pacarnya, Kuroko jadi tambah iba. Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baik, aku baca pertanyaannya lalu kau sebutkan jawabannya, _ne_ Kise-kun?"

"_Ha'i_!"

Kuroko mengambil buku biologi Kise dari atas ranjangnya, lalu duduk di samping model tampan itu. "Kise-kun sudah menjawab sampai nomor lima dari... lima puluh pertanyaan?" Kuroko _sweatdropped _di tempat. "Dari tadi apa yang Kise-kun lakukan?"

"Membaca, menghafal, bernapas, dan muntah"

_Sweatdropped_ kuadrat.

"_Ha'i_, pertanyaan nomor enam: Sebutkan salah satu jenis _porifera _yang biasa dimanfaatkan oleh manusia dalam kehidupan sehari-hari"

Kise tampak berpikir. "_Porifera_ itu hewan berpori. Artinya seluruh tubuhnya punya banyak pori-pori kan, Kurokocchi?"

"Hmm" Kuroko mengangguk. "Lalu jawabannya?"

"Tunggu. Semua hewan memiliki pori-pori kan? Coba, coba kau bayangkan Kurokocchi, kalau kulit hewan tidak memiliki pori-pori? Pasti badannya akan terasa sangat panas-ssu!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kise-kun. Aku belum pernah mengecek tubuh Nigou. Jadi apa jawabannya?"

"Itu! Itu jawabannya!" Kise tersenyum girang. "Semua hewan memiliki pori-pori, dan salah satunya yang bisa dimanfaatkan manusia... bisa jadi macan! Iya, macan! Kulitnya bisa dijadikan bahan untuk membuat tas, baju, dan—"

*_Tuk_*

Kise terpana. Kuroko baru saja menyentil keningnya. "Ku-Kurokocchi, kenapa kau menyentil keningku-ssu?" Tanyanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Di otaknya, perlakuan Kuroko sangat manis. Seperti _scene-scene_ romantis di drama-drama yang pernah ia tonton sebelumnya.

Kuroko membuka bukunya, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah tulisan yang telah ia lingkari dengan spidol merah. Kise membacanya.

BAB I: Invertebrata. Invertebrata adalah sebutan bagi hewan tingkat satu yang tidak memiliki tulang belakang. Beberapa contoh di antaranya adalah—

Kise nyengir.

Kuroko tidak nyengir, tapi matanya menatap Kise seram. Jangan tanyakan Author bagaimana rupanya, karena hanya Kise yang bisa melihatnya.

Akhirnya sepuluh menit kemudian Kise berhasil mengisi soal nomor enam itu dengan jawaban yang tepat: _Sponge_.

"Haaa, aku kan tidak tahu kalau invertebrata itu artinya tidak punya tulang belakang-ssu! Dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau spons itu termasuk jenis hewan. Habis aku kan tidak pernah lihat spons yang berenang-renang di air, kecuali Spongebob—itu pengecualian-ssu" Yah, begitulah alibi Kise saat Kuroko memberinya tatapan itu lagi.

"Baiklah, soal nomor tujuh: Jelaskan mengapa wanita mengalami menstruasi?"

Kise terdiam. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat serius –atau sengaja dibuat supaya terlihat serius.

"Karena... wanita bisa hamil?"

*_glare_*

"Uuh, ka-karena... wanita itu mudah pendarahan?"

*_glare_*

"Aah, ka-karena..." Kise menggantung ucapannya, tangan kanannya mulai menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "... a-aku tidak tahu, Kurokocchi. Be-berikan buku itu padaku-ssu" Jawabnya _hopeless_.

"Tidak usah. Kise-kun harus belajar mengingat. Wanita bisa mengalami menstruasi karena mereka mempunyai indung telur. Dan dinding endometrium yang sudah akan meluruh jika selama 28 hari indung telur tidak dibuahi oleh sperma"

Kise melongo. Lalu angguk-angguk kayak ayam lagi ngantuk tuk.

Oke, lanjutkan.

"Err—tunggu, Kurokocchi. Endo—endogen eh, endomatrix, eh, endo—"

"—metrium" Koreksi kuroko. "Itu lapisan dalam di rahim tempat menempelnya indung telur. Kise-kun tidak tahu?"

Kali ini kise geleng-geleng kayak ayam lagi celeng.

"Kurokocchi, kenapa kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah mempelajarinya waktu di kelas satu"

"Aaaa—aku ingat sih pernah belajar hal-hal seperti itu tapi sekarang aku lupa-ssu. Hehe"

Kuroko _sweadropped _untuk ketiga kalinya. Oke kali ini bisakah disebut _sweatdropped _kubik? (plak!)

"Pertanyaan ke delapan: sebutkan dan jelaskan bagian-bagian serta fungsi dari alat reproduksi pria"

Kise terdiam. Lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Hnggg—yang pertama, testis. Umm, fungsinya untuk... err—mem—membentuk sperma? Eh, benar tidak, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko tersenyum senang –walau sangat tipis, tapi tetap saja ia tersenyum senang. "Ha'i. Lalu?"

"Lalu.. hnnn—penis. Untuk... ma—" –masturbasi. Sungguh. Sebetulnya kata durjana itulah yang ingin Kise ucapkan. Namun entah kenapa, lidahnya berhenti bergerak. "Aku tidak tahu" Jawabnya sesaat kemudian.

Kuroko menghela napas frustasi, sambil merutuk dalam hati. Merutuki betapa bodoh pacarnya ini dalam menggunakan otak kanannya. "Kise -kun.."

Kise hanya memasang cengiran tak berdosanya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Hehe, aku memang tidak tahu. Memang kau tahu Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya, membuat sepasang bibirnya mengerucut ke depan. Tentu saja hal itu menambah efek lucu pada wajahnya. Sangat lucu hingga membuat Kise menelan ludahnya gugup.

Dan saat itu pula, setan membisikkan kata-kata jahanam ke dalam otaknya.

_Serang men! Serang! Mumpung sepi! Berduaan lagi! Ayo men! Kapan lagi?! _

Tapi kemudian malaikat turun.

_Jangan Ta, Ryouta! Kamu masih harus belajar! Belajar! Belajar!_

Tapi setan kembali menguasainya.

_Ya sambil belajar! Hadoh cuy, kan topiknya tepat nih! Belajar biologi, BAB reproduksi! Hanjeeer! Praktek aja langsung! _

Dan saat itu juga, Kise terhasut. Apalagi di depannya Kuroko sudah memasang tampang super unyu yang seolah-olah minta dinganu-nganu lahir batin.

_Oh, crap_. _Holly Shit_!

Kise harus memutar otak.

Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menyerangnya kan? Bisa-bisa hubungan mereka berakhir malam ini juga.

"Mmm—Kurokocchi"

"_Ha'i_?"

Kise kembali menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal, tapi tiba-tiba jadi gatal. Gatal untuk menyerang Kuroko. Oke itu ngga nyambung.

"Kalau kulihat, sepertinya Kurokocchi sangat pandai dalam mata pelajaran ini ya? Apalagi BAB reproduksi.."

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya ia mulai curiga.

"Jadi.. bisa ajari aku?"

"Tentu" Kuroko mengangguk cepat, lalu mulai membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku hingga jemarinya berhenti di salah satu BAB yang bertuliskan Reproduksi. "Bagian mana yang harus kubacakan?"

Kise memutar matanya, sekaligus memutar otaknya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide brilian tercetus di benaknya.

"Jangan dibacakan-ssu. Aku ini bukan tipe audio"

"Kalau begitu Kise-kun mau baca sendiri?"

"TIDAK-ssu!"

"Jadi?" Kuroko menatap mata Kise lurus.

_Demi Tuu-han! Tatapan Kurokocchi sangat menggodaku-ssu. _–batinnya menjerit.

"A-aku ini tipe kinestetik-ssu"

Kuroko kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kulit wajahnya yang memang agak pucat, sekarang berubah makin pucat. Sepertinya ia mulai merasakan tanda-tanda kalau Kise akan memintanya untuk—

"Jadi aku hanya bisa belajar menggunakan tubuhku-ssu. Kurokocchi mau ya jadi model peragaku?"

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima.

Lima detik cukup untuk membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memekik histeris. Sungguh suatu kejadian yang _einmalig_*.

* * *

**-Biologi-**

* * *

"Ah.. ngghh—Kise.. ah"

Kise tersenyum lebar. Senyum kemenangan.

Akhirnya setelah melalui sesi rayu-merayu, pemuda _baby blue_ itu luluh juga. Buktinya sekarang Kuroko sudah mendesah nikmat di bawah tubuhnya.

Jemari nakal Kise kini beralih dari nipple Kuroko, menuju batang penisnya yang sudah menegang entah berapa lama. Dengan jari telunjuknya, ia menyentuh kejantanan pemuda itu, lalu merabanya. Menimbulkan efek geli yang membuat desahan Kuroko semakin terdengar seksi.

"Hmm, kira-kira kenapa penismu menegang, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko menarik napasnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesabarannya agar ia tak menendang pemuda yang kini sedang tersenyum puas di atas tubuhnya.

"Pem-buluh... darah"

"Hm?" Kise menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa? Aku tidak dengar"

Empat buah siku-siku muncul di kepala Kuroko.

"Pembu-luh darah!"

"Hoo" Kise mengangguk-angguk. "Apa yang dilakukan pembuluh darah memangnya?"

Oh sial. Kuroko benar-benar ingin menendangnya sekarang.

"J-jika.." Kuroko menarik napas panjang, sambil menahan desahan akibat rangsangan Kise pada penisnya. "J-jika kau melakukan sentuhan me-merangsang seperti ini.." Jeda. "da-darah akan mengumpul di penisku—nggh Kise—ah"

"Seperti ini?" Kise memijat penis Kuroko lembut. "Atau.." Seringai iblis kembali muncul di wajanya. "Seperti ini?" Pijatan lembut Kise pada penisnya seketika berubah menjadi remasan-remasan kasar yang membuat mulut Kuroko mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan.

"A-AAAH! KISE-KUHN—AH!"

Tapi Kise sepertinya tidak peduli. Kini jemarinya kembali menjelajah batang penis Kuroko.

"Umm—" Kise menekan-nekan telunjuknya pada lubang penis Kuroko, yang otomatis membuat pemuda itu kembali mendesah. "Ini tembat keluarnya sperma kan, Kurokocchi? Apa namanya?"

Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah dibasahi oleh peluh ditambah napasnya yang terdengar makin pendek. Namun Kise tak peduli.

"Lub-ang... namanya lubang penis.. nggh—"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kurokocchi. Yang ingin aku tanyakan, dari mana sperma keluar?"

"U-nggh—Uretra"

"Uretra itu apa-ssu?"

Oh Tuhan, berikan kekuatan pada Kuroko untuk menendang wajah tampan Kise detik ini juga!

"Sa-saluran—nggh di sepanjang pen-nish"

Kise tersenyum puas, kemudian ia melepaskan sumbatannya pada lubang penis itu. "Biar kukeluarkan ya, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Pasrah.

"Tapi sebelumnya.." Kise kembali memperlihatkan seringai itu lagi, "aku masuk dulu ya, Kurokocchi. Hehe"

Dan Kuroko tahu, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

_Duk. Duk. Duk. Duk. _

Kise menekankan kepala kejantanannya pada kelenjar prostat Kuroko, lagi dan lagi. Hingga membuat pemuda itu terkulai lemah di atas ranjang. Desahan yang menggema di kamar Kise menambah gairah seks mereka .

"K-khah—kalau saat penis menegang, d-disebut apa, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko kembali menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum suara seraknya kembali menyapu gendang telinga Kise. "E-erek—sshi"

_Duk. _

"K-kh-kalau saat sperma keluar d-dari lubang penis, disebut ap-a, Kuroko.. cchi?"

_Duk. _

"Nggh—e-ejah—khu-la-si"

_Duk. _

"Ahh—nggh—Kise-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"B-bukan sperma, t-tapi a-air.. mani"

Oh Kuroko. Pada saat seperti ini sempatnya kau mengoreksi kalimat kekasihmu. Ckck.

_Duk._

"M-memang bedanya a-apa-ssu?"

_Duk._

"Nggh—ah, a-air mani me-mengandung sperma"

_Duk._

_Duk._

_Duk._

Lalu Klimaks.

Akhirnya Kise mencapai kenikmatan tertingginya itu tepat satu detik setelah Kuroko mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

Tubuh keduanya melemas. Namun aroma sex masih begitu kental di indera penciuman kedua pemuda yang sedang di mabuk cinta ini. Terbukti dari kedua belah bibir mereka yang masih mendesahkan kata-kata klasik seperti "Aku mencintaimu" atau "Terima kasih" sambil sesekali saling mencumbu. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi itu –yaitu Kise menindih tubuh Kuroko dan Kuroko yang memeluk tubuh Kise erat.

Dan kini baik Kise maupun Kuroko sepertinya sudah tidak peduli dengan ujian yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari. Tubuh mereka terlalu lelah untuk tetap terjaga.

Sepasang kelopak mata dua insan itu mulai terasa memberat, namun belum sempat Kise memejamkan matanya, suara serak Kuroko menginterupsinya.

"Kise-kun, kalau nilai biologimu jelek, kau tidak akan dapat jatah lagi sampai kita sama-sama lulus nanti"

—atau mungkin Kuroko masih peduli dengan ujian yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari.

Dan detik kemudian dengkuran halus Kuroko terdengar di telinga Kise bersamaan dengan jeritan batinnya yang terdengar pilu dalam benaknya sendiri.

_KUROKOCCHI _HIDOI_-SSU!_

* * *

**T.D.A**

**TAMAT DENGAN ALAY**

**-slap-**

* * *

***einmalig:** kejadian bersejarah. Hanya terjadi sekali. (yah kira-kira yang Ichi ingat begitu)

Oke. Jangan gampar Ichi. Ichi tau Ichi stres dan fanfik ini tipe fanfik alay (setipe sama yang nulis). Ichi permisi _ne minna_ Dadah~ (kemudian melarikan diri). Kritik dan saran jangan lupa nee~


End file.
